Angels and Receptionists
by Steph Marks
Summary: Sam goes out for coffee and finds something a little unexpected in the hotel room when he gets back... Destiel. Implied smut. Just a little oneshot ditty to celebrate the start of GISHWHES!


**A/N: ****Hello all! Just a little destiel ditty to celebrate GISHWHES! My friends somewhere in the city right now screaming over meeting her team for the first time. I wish you all luck in your hunt and I hope Team Cakehole wins! XD**

**Angels and Receptionists**

It had been going on for months now. Sam could see it. So could Bobby. _They _were the ones oblivious. That made it all the more frustrating. Every time they looked at each other, that light would come on in their eyes. It was all so… sappy. Even by Sam's standards. It was getting on his nerves. Just when he thought that if one of them didn't make a move, he would lock them in a closet until they either kissed or killed each other, this happened.

Dean was sitting on the bed in their newest crappy hotel room cleaning his gun. Sam was banging away on his laptop looking for information on their current target. He gave a long, tired yawn and glanced at the clock through half open eyes. _12:14 AM. _Sam dragged himself from the chair and over to the door.

"I'm going for coffee. Want anything?" he called over his shoulder to his very preoccupied brother.

"Uh, nah I'm good. Thanks."

Sam shrugged and left the room. The café was a few minutes from the hotel down a short street with no lighting and very little activity during the day. You can't blame Sam for keeping a tight grip on his knife. When he arrived the place was completely empty save for the very pretty redhead behind the counter.

"A cappuccino, please," he order politely, giving the girl a tired smile.

"Working late?" she enquired over the roar of the coffee grinder. Sam gave a half-hearted sigh, simultaneously taking in the woman's flawless figure. "Too bad. I'd have asked you out to drink if you were free."

Sam smiled slyly. "Who says I'm not?"

"Here's your coffee, sir," she smiled, handing over the cup.

"Sam," he said simply.

"Sam."

He turned and left, grinning idiotically at the scratchy number written on his Styrofoam cup nest to the name 'Sandra'. He returned to the hotel and opened the door. He stood stunned for a moment before hastily shutting it as silently as possible. Inside, Dean had been halfway through undressing the receptionist. Sam screwed his eyes shut trying to do a mental bleach while praying that he hadn't been seen. He doubted it. They were both too busy with their tongues down each other's throats to notice anything. Sam took a deep breath and headed back to the café. Needless to say, Sandra was quite happy with his return.

They'd been sitting and talking for a while, discussing this and that, when she stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes on the door. She turned to Sam and asked, "Um, do you know a kind of handsome guy with dark hair and blue eyes?"

Sam looked at her puzzled for a moment before replying, "Is he wearing a tan trench coat?" She nodded. Sam sighed, standing to face the angel in the doorway. "Hey, Cas. What's up?"

"Sam," he nodded "I believe the sky is what you are referring to."

"No, Cas, I meant- Never mind. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to Dean."

"Hotel just down the street? Room 6."

"Thank you," he bowed.

Sam turned back to Sandra when he suddenly remembered. "Wait! Cas-!" but the angel had already gone. "Shit…"

"Where'd he go?!" Sandra asked from behind the Sasquatch, her head snapping from side to side in search of the man.

"Look, Sandra, I've got to go. That idiot's going to get himself in trouble," Sam explained as he made for the door.

The stunned barista didn't even have time to reply as the gargantuan man sprinted out the door. Sam's long legs brought him to the hotel just in time to see a startled looking woman standing in the parking lot wrapped in a sheet looking unsure of where she was and how she'd gotten there. Sam helped her back to reception before running back to the room. Fearful for his mental health, Sam only opened the door enough to get a quick look. It was still too much. He slammed it closed. Sitting on the bed was his brother, naked, and in his lap was a very familiar looking angel, also naked. They both appeared too busy sticking their tongues down each other's throats to notice him.

Sam was so not looking forward to having that conversation in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
